Difficulties have always been encountered in the extraction of sufficient energy due to the following:                Wind speed commonly varies significantly over an extended period due to weather and temperature variations—variations over a 24 hour period can be substantial, as can variations from season to season;        Collecting energy efficiently from the wind under these varying conditions over an extended period of time has proven to be difficult;        For pumping of water with energy from a windmill it has, in the past, been impossible to produce water at sufficient pressure to allow for high pressure storage.        
Having extracted energy from wind during the variable periods described above, there is currently no economic technology available to store the energy and reuse it efficiently.
There is therefore a need for a device for extracting energy from wind that addresses the above difficulties.